The Point of No Return
by xpuddycatx
Summary: She had no choice; she had to betray the Jellicles in order to save them. My first fanfiction written a couple of years ago. Please review so that I can improve.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Cats**

**I wrote this a couple of years ago, and decided to upload it. Reviews are extremely welcome so I can improve.**

**

* * *

**

Her dark blue eyes peered over the top of the box as she stood on the very tips of her back paws. She stifled a giggle, quickly dropping to the floor. With her right paw covered over her lips, she leant against the cardboard, hoping that they had not heard her. She was about to rest her white head when the box suddenly gave way. She leapt into the air and landed a few feet away, her tail puffed twice its size, her claws unsheathed and her fangs bared. The light brown and white kitten rolled off the crushed box and curled up in laughter. His noise could be heard throughout the entire junkyard.

"You...should have...seen...yourself Victoria!" He screamed in delight, pointing an accusing finger in her direction. "Look...at your...tail!" He managed to shout between his giggles. He used his paws to exaggerate what was supposed to be her tail. Victoria frowned and she narrowed her eyes. "That was NOT funny Pouncival." She in turn pointed a white paw. "I'll get you!" Her lips twitched into a menacing grin as she ran at the kitten. His eyes growing wide and he held up his paws. "Please no!" Of course, he knew that she couldn't inflict any damage. Both of the kittens laughed as they rolled around the floor of the junkyard. She pretended to scratch him, though her claws were back in their original position so she did not cause him any harm.

"Oi!" Another brown and white kitten appeared over the top of the former hiding spot. He cocked his head and gave the pair a quizzing look. "What's going on here?" He asked, watching his white mate. "Hey Plato!" Pouncival greeted his friend as he pinned down Victoria. "Uhg!" She kicked at him and he leapt off her thin figure. She ran onto the unstable box, giving her mate a small nuzzle. "Hello." She grinned as Plato placed an arm around her neck. Plato looked to the tomkit laughed and put on a serious face, shaking his head at Pouncival. Pouncival pouted, running off to join his friend Tumblebrutus. At least Tumblebrutus would join him to torment the other three kittens.


	2. Chapter 2

The pure white kitten looked towards the sky and let out a sigh. She removed her head from Plato's shoulder, and the two knew that she had to return to her family. "Want me to walk you to your house?" The tomkit asked, and the queenkit shook her head. "Let's just watch the sunset and then I'll go. As long as it's not too late the humans will be fine with it." She let her head fall once more on his shoulder, his arm dragging her closer to him. She snuggled in further, watching the beautiful colours of the sky fade...

"I suppose I'll have to go now..." She sighed, and Plato nodded his head. The two of them walked arm in arm towards Victoria Grove, where Victoria lived in her mansion. They reached the door and she nuzzled him, speaking her goodbyes as she entered her white home. She meowed to let her humans know she was home, before immediately climbing the stairs to her bedroom. She batted around one of her toy mice, until a yawn alerted her to her current state. She lay down her head in her top of the range bed, her eyes closing as she began to dream.

_The rain fell heavily upon the small white figure. Each tired step brought her closer to the scent of a group of cats, her paws outstretched as she believed she could almost make it. She collapsed at the entry, her body curled in fear. Tears fell from her dark blue eyes as she began to give up. _

"_Who is it?" Asked a younger version of Pouncival, as he gently rolled her over. "Leave her!" Scolded the younger version of Plato, who scooped down to pick up the light figure and carried her easily to their hiding spot._

_The young Victoria awoke, her dark blue eyes landing on the figure of three male kittens. She let out a whimper, crawling into the corner of the oven. "Hey Plato, your girlfriend's awake." Teased Tumblebrutus. Plato swiped at him, though not actually meaning to connect. "Shut up, she's not my girlfriend." He hissed, before turning his attention back to the crying female. "Oh really?" Added Pouncival. "Then why were you watching over her for hours, like you were in loooourve." Plato attempted another swipe at Pouncival, but the jumpy kitten was already out of the way. The little white kitten continued to watch the three males, her paws brought up to her face. "W...W...Who are you?" She whispered, her body shaking from her fear and the temperature outside. "My name is Plato, and this" he gestured towards the other two "is Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. Are you ok?"_


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke with a start, a smile on her face. She remembered the day she entered the Junkyard vividly. The smile was wiped off as something banged against the window. Her tail puffed up once more, and she dropped to the floor, crawling on all fours (like a common house cat should) and peered over the window sill. Two grinning faces with one batting them over the ears made her shake her head. "What now?" She asked, standing on her hind legs as she stretched her body. "Whoa..." Pouncival whispered to Tumblebrutus out of Plato's earshot, nudging his friend. "H...h...hold on." She yawned as she spoke, and made her way outdoors.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked the trio, her head slightly tilted. "Well, Pouncival" Plato nudged his friend in the side "found a treasure map. They wanted just the three of us to go, but I wanted to know if you would join us. Wanna?" He asked, reaching out with his paw. Victoria smiled as she thought about the gesture; her boyfriend wanted her to be a bigger part of his life. She took his paw and the four of them, with Pouncival in the lead, walked away from Victoria Grove.

* * *

"Hey Pouncival, where are we?" Tumblebrutus asked, snatching the map from the kitten. "Oi!" Pouncival tried to take it back, but to no avail. "Well, where's the treasure?" Tumblebrutus turned the paper until it had completed a full circle. "You mousebrain!" He smacked Tumblebrutus on the head. "It's obviously the red cross." And he proceeded to point to the mentioned place. "Duh." Tumblebrutus let out a small "oh..", his head hung low with embarrassment.

After a lot more walking, Victoria turned to her mate. "Plato, we're too far away from the clan." She huddled closer to the brown and white tomkit, her blue eyes looking into his brown ones. "Hey Pounce, where are we?" Plato too was beginning to grow worried, though he tried to keep a straight face for Victoria's sake.

In a dark alley way, all four tails became puffed, each one having heard a strange noise. "Plato...I want to go back..." Victoria whispered, her eyes wide with fear. He let go to take a few steps forward, looking at the outstretched map. "We're lost aren't we?" Plato asked the other two, while Victoria remained low to the ground. All of a sudden, the white kit screamed, as she watched each of her friends (and her mate Plato) crash to the ground unconscious. She turned around to look for the attacker, a foreign paw the only thing keeping her quiet. "Hello my sweet." Growled the infamous voice of the evil ginger tom. He took her by the shoulder and guided her body to face him, for she was too frightened to move. "I want revenge." He lowered his tall figure to whisper in her ear. "I need you to do something for me..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wh...what happened?" Tumblebrutus asked as he woke up. The remaining toms too began to awaken, the sight of a crying Victoria puzzling. "What's wrong?" Plato leapt to his feet and staggered over to her crouched figure. "Victoria?" He asked, sitting next to her and placing a supportive arm around her shoulder. "I...I...I don't know..." She fell silent as the other two kits began to stand. "Can we go back now?" She asked weakly, and received a positive response from the others. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus lead the way, oblivious to the pair behind them. Silent tears fell down her face, staining her fur. Plato too joined in the silence, and the two walked once more paw in paw.

* * *

They eventually reached the junkyard in the late afternoon, and were not surprised to be greeted by a displeased Munkustrap. "Just where have you four been?" He then noticed the tears dripping down the white kitten's face, and he motioned for Alonzo, the black and white patched tom, to join them. "Alonzo, please take Victoria while I have a word with these three." It was more of a command than a question, and Alonzo obeyed. Victoria reluctantly left her boyfriend, taking Alonzo's outstretched paw as he led her away.

"What happened?" The supportive tom asked the kitten. Fresh tears leaked over the edges of her eyes, her face buried in her paws. "P...P...Pouncival said he had found a map, and the three of them were going to find the treasure. Plato just wanted to include me." Alonzo nodded as he listened, knowing full well that it hadn't been Victoria's idea, even if she hadn't said anything. "We became lost, and then we all blacked out and then rushed back here." It wasn't the entire truth, and though it pained Victoria to lie to anyone, she knew that she had to. Alonzo nodded once more, and offered to accompany Victoria home. She, however, declined. "No thanks, I...I want to be with Plato tonight." Alonzo cocked his head, though allowed her to go, adding "Alright. Be careful then" as she walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Plato was yelling at his two friends. "You could have gotten her killed!" He was outraged, perhaps more so than Munkustrap. Munkustrap had forbidden them to leave the Junkyard for a while, and each had their mark of punishment. "It was your idea to bring her along." Tumblebrutus pointed out, only to be swiped at by Plato. "I love her, and I want to include her. Unlike you two." He narrowed his eyes and stalked off to his hidden den. "Well, it could have been worse." Pouncival said to Tumblebrutus, and the two began to wrestle playfully.

* * *

"Plato?" A voice whispered through the oven, and the tomkit's ears pricked up. "Plato?" This time the words were louder, and Plato crawled out to see who it was. He smiled as his mate crawled into the oven with him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you Plato." She whispered, delicately brushing her lips against his. "I love you too Victoria." Was his whispered reply, and they pulled the scrap of cloth over to cover the entrance to the oven. The two lovers wished to be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning dawned on the Junkyard, and the white kitten crawled out from the oven. A satisfied smile had remained on her face throughout her sleep, but now the dream was over and she knew what she had to do. Oh, how she wished she had a choice in the matter, but she knew that she didn't. The rest of the Junkyard was beginning to wake, and Victoria gracefully walked towards Munkustrap's den. "Munkustrap?" She asked, and was met by the silver tabby. "Yes Victoria?" He cocked his head slightly, for he rarely heard anything from the white kitten. "I..." She paused, taking a deep breath. After all, this was the moment her life would change. "I need to you call a meeting of all of the Jellicles...including Old Deuteronomy..." Her eyes were cast to the floor; she did not want to look at him. "Any particular reason why?" He asked, but was met with silence. "I'll do my best." He eventually said, and Victoria rushed out of his den.

* * *

"Victoria? What's going on?" The black and gold queen Demeter asked. Victoria merely looked up with her dark blue eyes, before turning her head away. She knew what was about to happen, and it would make it easier if she was just left alone. The rest of the Jellicles filed in, each with the same confused expression on their faces. Victoria refused to look at any singular cat, especially Plato. She wanted to keep the memory of their last night together forever. Old Deuteronomy, their leader, approached, a pitiful look at Victoria. "My dear..." He could sense that something was troubling her. "Whatever is the matter?" She began to stand, her blue eyes full of sadness. "I've had to do something I haven't wanted to....I'm sorry Old Deuteronomy." He gave her a quizzing look, as if to say 'what do you mean?' She knew that she could not lie to Old Deuteronomy, so she opted for not telling the entire truth. "I...had no choice..."

And with that a tall figure appeared close by. "MACAVITY!" Shouted Demeter, and the entire Jellicle clan was in hysterics. Macavity's henchcats, all of them the colour of the night sky, guarded the entrances and exits to the Junkyard; the Jellicles were trapped. The tall ginger cat strode in, a satisfied grin on his poisoned lips. "Well done my sweet. Everyone is here." And with that he moved towards the Jellicle leader. "Well, well, well, always the one you least suspect isn't it?" He hissed, and he raised his paw. "NO!" Victoria screamed, but it was too late. Their shaggy leader fell to the floor, and was dead before he hit it. Cries erupted from every Jellicle, and their attention was only taken away from his bloodied body when Macavity spoke once more. "And I couldn't have done it without dear Victoria." He reached out with his paw and swooped her towards him, holding her around the waist. She fell limp as Macavity whispered in her ear "Look at them all." She knew that it was useless to disobey him, and her dark blue eyes landed on her family. Each one of them felt either anger or grief, and she was sure all of them felt betrayed.

Macavity bowed mockingly towards the Jellicles, disappearing like he had at the previous Jellicle ball. Victoria collapsed and cried, each cat still staring in disbelief. Some shook their heads at Victoria, and some even vowed revenge on her. She couldn't deal with it. She jumped off the podium, and was stopped by Quaxo. Victoria thought of Quaxo (or Mr. Mistoffelees he was called when he was performing magic) her best friend in the whole world, but she hadn't seen him for a couple of days. "Quaxo! Please, you must know that I had no choice." He stared at her with harsh eyes, though the rest of his face was emotionless. "You need to go, we can't have you here." She let out a gasp, her ears and tail drooping at the words of her best friend. If he didn't want her here, no one else would. The white kitten failed to see his saddened expression behind her back. She shook her head and began to run past him, and she was almost out of her beloved Junkyard when someone grabbed her wrist. "Let go!" She pleaded, until she saw it was Plato. She snatched her arm back, for he had relaxed his grip, and she continued to run. "Victoria wait!" He called out after her, but the sound of thunder drowned out his voice.

**Ok, before the Quaxo/Mistoffelees fans tear me apart, there's a reason for this, and I mentioned that he had a saddened expression, so that leaves things up to the imagination. But no, I'm not a Misto hater, so please don't flame me for that. It's relevant, believe me.**


	6. Chapter 6

The white kitten ran as fast as her delicate legs could take her. Her eyes were full of tears, and she was breathing faster than she usually did. She tripped, her knee scraped along the alley floor. The dark sky above opened up, pouring its entire contents on the fallen Victoria. The sky lit up with lightning and the thunder was deafening, but that was the least of her troubles. A shadowy figure appeared in the darkness, and the kitten was blindfolded. She began to scream, until the thing put a paw around her mouth. "Shhhh." He whispered, and turned her over onto her stomach. "Please...." She whispered, too weak from her run and the weather. She tried to turn back and with her claws out she attempted to swipe at him, but received a sharp blow to the cheek. "Please..." She begged once more, but the other cat laughed and ignored her pleas.

* * *

"We have to find her!" Plato yelled into the Junkyard. "Won't anyone help?" He had tried those nearby to help him find his love, but they all muttered words like 'murderer' and 'traitor'. Another figure, the black and white patched Alonzo, was also asking around. He arrived at Plato, who was just about to leave and find her himself. "Plato! Where are you going?" He asked the kitten, to which Plato replied; "I'm going to find Victoria. But no one else seems to care so I'm going alone." Alonzo shook his head. "That's not true! I'm coming with you." He protested, for he too was concerned with the white kitten's wellbeing. The pair of them decided that they shouldn't wait for anyone else, for there was not going to be anyone else.

"Where should we look first?" Alonzo asked the younger tom. Plato honestly had no idea, but he was desperate to find Victoria, so they continued to walk in silence. A small moan was heard not too far away, and the two of them rushed to find whoever made the noise. Plato gasped as he saw his beautiful princess lying there, helpless. Her eyes remained shut, her body shook violently, and a trail of blood surrounded her. "Oh no..." They rushed over to her, and Plato dropped to his knees. "Victoria..." He whispered, placing a hand on her head. He stroked her soft fur until her eyes opened. She tried to roll away, whispering "no, get away from me..." until she saw who it was. Her arms flew around Plato's neck, her wet body pressed against his dry one (for the rain had ceased). "I thought I'd lost you my love." He whispered into her ear, and then began to check her for injuries. He first saw that her cheek and lip were bleeding, and he proceeded down each arm. He noticed the left wrist was swelling up. Her front remained untouched, so he was shocked to see the deep cuts in her back. "What...?" Plato continued to scan her body, sickened at what someone had done. Alonzo watched on, and as Plato inspected her legs he had to turn away. He too was sickened, not at the fact she was attacked, but what some sick cat had done to her. Plato seemed to miss the important detail, and Victoria was in no state to tell him. "Let's get you home." He began to pick her up until she refused. "But no one wants me there..." Plato shook his head, giving her a peck on the unscathed cheek. "I do, and I'm pretty sure Alonzo does too." He rubbed her wet fur, trying to think of the best way for her to tell him. "Victoria...do you feel you can tell us your side of the story?" Victoria closed her dark blue eyes, and had she not been already in tears she would have started again. She nodded her head, and Plato motioned for Alonzo to approach. "Yesterday, when we followed Pouncival's map, I told you that I was also knocked out. I wasn't....Macavity appeared and made me swear not to tell he was there. He then told me.....he told me what I had to do. I had to get everyone together, including Old Deuteronomy.....But I refused and he threatened my life..." She paused, taking a deep breath. Plato held her tighter. "But I still refused. He then threatened you and the Jellicles...he said he would kill them all...I couldn't let him do it, and we all know what he is capable of..." She shook her head, the tears shaken from her wet fur. "I had no choice." Plato hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her further, he knew that she was innocent. "We'll tell the rest of the Jellicles when we get home." Alonzo promised, and with that the trio made their way back to the Junkyard.


	7. Chapter 7

"Munkustrap? What's going to happen to her?" Asked Jellylorum, one of the carers of the kittens. "I mean, there has to be some good reason... " Jellylorum refused to believe that Victoria was guilty. "But she trapped us all and deceived us." Spat the red queen Bombalurina. "And no one thought she was capable of it, hmmph!" She shoved her nose into the air and crossed her arms. "Bomba please." Demeter cautioned. "We both know how Macavity is." Everyone tensed up at the word, even Demeter herself, but Bombalurina refused to back down. "We all deserve an explanation. Where is the traitor anyway?" Pouncival, who was spying on the adults, was less sure that Victoria was guilty, though he, like most of the other kittens, did not really understand. He leapt away from the gathered adults and made his way to the kitten's hideout.

"Guys, they're talking about throwing out Victoria!" He stood in front of the sitting kittens, relaying his news to Tumblebrutus, Jemima, Etcetera and Electra. "No! They can't!" Jemima protested, since she had always been close to the white kitten. "But she got Old D killed." Shot back Electra, who received a cuff on the ear by Tumblebrutus and Etcetera. "Shut up mousehead, are you her friend or what?" Spat Tumblebrutus, and the group were surprised by his change in personality. "Sorry..." he mumbled, though he wasn't too happy that Electra doubted Victoria. "We can't let them throw her out!" Piped up Etcetera. "Ooo! Ooo! Let's get Tugger to help!" The kittens all rolled their eyes, but no one could actually admit they weren't pleased to go see Tugger. The girls loved him, and the guys idolised him, and so all five of them payed him a visit.

"Tuggy...Tuggy....TUGGY!" Etcetera began quietly, but had to resort to yelling. The Rum Tum Tugger sprang out of bed, his tail slightly puffed. "What do you guys want?" He asked, his voice cold and harsh (they had just woken him from a lovely dream where he was nowhere near Etcetera). Five faces looked up at him expectantly, and it wasn't until Tumblebrutus spoke that the silence broke. "We need your help. Munkustrap and the others are planning to ban Victoria from the Junk-..." He began, until Pouncival interrupted him and pushed him out of the way. "Junkyard." He finished, before continuing. "But we all.." He shot an accusing look at Electra. "But we all know that she's innocent. We need your help to keep her." The Rum Tum Tugger yawned, and Etcetera could not help but reach for his belt. He shooed away her paw before turning to walk out of his den. "Fine...I suppose I could help." He received squeals of delight from his fan club, and they followed him towards the meeting.

"Hey Munkustrap, what's going on?" Tugger asked casually. Many in the Junkyard were still in shock over their leader's murder. "We're trying to decide what to do with Victoria." Munkustrap stated, looking at his gathered committee. Tugger, as did all five kittens, looked at each of the faces of the jury. Demeter, her eyes full of sadness and pity. Bombalurina, an accusing look on her face. Jellylorum looked concerned, as did the railway cat Skimbleshanks. "Ai don't reckon tha poor li'le lassie be cast out." He voiced, and received nods from many. "But she helped kill Old Deuteronomy." Bombalurina reminded them. "Hey, Bomby, baby, what with the harsh accusations?" Tugger asked, a slight purr to his voice. At that point, everyone spoke at once. "She's just a kitten!" Jellylorum managed to shout over the growing noise.


	8. Chapter 8

"We're almost there Victoria." Alonzo spoke over his shoulder, for he was leading the way while Plato carried Victoria in his arms. Victoria was one of the smallest (but not the youngest) kittens, and that helped her graceful dancing ability. The three of them entered the gates to the Junkyard, and immediately saw the gathered group. Alonzo hurried over as Plato walked behind him, and he cleared his throat. The attention of eleven or so cats turned to the injured white kitten, and Jellylorum moved with such speed she rushed past even the fittest kittens. "Oh dear! Quick, get her to the hospital!" The hospital was just the name for the area near the kitten's hiding place. Bombalurina sneered, and received a sharp hit from Demeter. Demeter ran to Jellylorum and helped Plato bring her inside.

"Could you please go and get Jennyanydots for me?" Asked Jellylorum. "Do you know where she is?" Demeter questioned. "She's back at her house, she was just so upset because of..." She couldn't finish the sentence. She told Plato to lay her down on the covered floor, and shooed him out. "I need to examine her alone please." Plato reluctantly obeyed, and began pacing the entrance.

"Now dear, just relax." Jellylorum said to Victoria, who was struggling. "I'm not going to hurt you." Victoria stopped her movements, but kept her unhurt paw dangling low. She knew what had happened, and she was embarrassed. Jellylorum fixed up the upper half of her body, washing and bandaging the cuts and her sprained (it was not broken thankfully) paw. She was just about to begin on the lower half when Victoria protested once more. "Please, it's fine." And she made to move up. Jellylorum forced her down, scolding her gently, though you could hear the command. "Stay still! I have to see your entire body." Victoria's dark blue eyes filled with tears once more, and she turned her head upwards towards the door. "Oh my...." Jellylorum gasped, a paw held over her mouth. "You poor dear." She washed the white kitten's inner thighs, though allowed her to keep some dignity. She hugged Victoria, and the kitten cried into her shoulder. "My dear, I will keep this a secret if you wish." Victoria nodded her head, whispering "Yes please," For she did not want Plato to know the full extent of what happened in the alley way.


	9. Chapter 9

_—7 days since that night—_

Victoria was healing nicely, though her mental scars remained. Alonzo and Plato had explained why Victoria did what she did, and they all apologized for coming to conclusions. "Told you so." Etcetera batted Electra on the ear once more.

The Junkyard was quiet as Victoria exited the hospital. She still had not told Plato about that night, she was afraid to. "Hey Victoria, can I talk to you?" Alonzo came running up to her, for he had to get something off his chest. The white kitten nodded, and so Alonzo took her to a safe spot. Victoria and Alonzo had a relationship, but it was more of an 'older brother, younger sister' type thing. Since Old Deuteronomy's death, Munkustrap had been promoted to Jellicle Leader, with Alonzo becoming the second in command. The pair sat down, and it was Alonzo who spoke first. "How are you feeling?" He asked her, his eyes full of concern. "Fine, my cuts are healing nicely, and there's no more pain in my paw." Alonzo shook his head. "That's not what I mean..." He then proceeded to mention the events of the previous week. "Victoria..." He began, not knowing exactly how to say this. "How should I put this?" He asked himself, though audible for her to hear. "When Plato and I found you a week ago, I...." He paused, embarrassed by his next words. "I noticed something he didn't." Victoria looked away from him, her blue eyes focussed towards the ground. "That cat, the one that did this to you, he raped you didn't he?" Alonzo fell silent, cursing himself for mentioning it. But he was concerned for her safety. No tears came from Victoria, and though she didn't reply she nodded her head. Alonzo gave her a supportive hug. "I'm here for you." He whispered into her ear. He drew back as he said "Have you told Plato yet?" Victoria shook her head, looking away from him once more. "But....if you....you know....have kittens....won't he know?" This time, instead of just shaking her head, she also had a small smile on her face, one she hadn't had for a week. "He won't know..." She replied, her eyes now focussed on him. "But it's kinda..." He stopped, for he had seen her embarrassed smile. "You and Plato?" He questioned, cocking his head. She didn't have to say anything, her face gave it away. The last time she had smiled was that night with Plato. Alonzo laughed, for his 'little sister' was growing up. "I wondered why you were so insistent on staying in the Junkyard last week." He shook his head, feeling stupid. Victoria's smile faded as she had an important question to ask him. "Hey Alonzo, have you seen Quaxo?" She asked, wishing she could speak with him as well. "No, not since last week, before...you know..." He paused, trying to get around the horrible time. "Why?" Victoria shrugged and stood up. "No reason."


	10. Chapter 10

Things in the Junkyard were beginning to return to normal. Though their famous leader was no longer with them, the Jellicles accepted this and had moved on. Plato and Victoria had been spending more time together, and Pouncival loved to tease them on this. "Why don't you just go live with her Plato? You can wear a nice little collar like she does too." He poked out his tongue and jumped off to find Tumblebrutus. The two lovebirds looked at each other and laughed, until Victoria spoke. "That's not a bad idea actually." She said, and no one knows why, but Plato agreed. So, hand in hand, they walked off to Victoria Grove to introduce him to her family.

* * *

"Hold on Plato." Victoria stopped him at the cat door. She quickly straightened out his fur and made him look more presentable for the humans. "Let's do this." He said enthusiastically. Both cats slipped in the cat door, and Victoria let out her usual meow. "There you are Snowflake!" The female human exclaimed. "Snowflake?" Whispered Plato in a teasing manner. "Shhhh." Victoria hushed him. "And who do we have here?" The human bent down to examine Plato. "Why, it's that cat Snowflake hangs around with sometimes." She stood up and called her husband to her. "Look, its Victoria's stray friend. He's a handsome one." Plato looked smug. "I think we should adopt him. The house is big enough. And maybe they could give us kittens one day!" The family had been thinking about having a houseful of kittens since they bought Victoria, and she was pretty sure that they would not give them away. "Hold on, what should we name him?" Victoria giggled, for Plato looked surprised. "How about Frost? You know, keeping the winter theme?" The male human suggested, but the female just laughed. "That doesn't suit him at all. I know, how about Peanut?" The male shrugged, but he liked the name. "Ok, Peanut it is. Welcome to the family Peanut." Victoria laughed even harder, taunting "Yeah, welcome Peanut." He responded by jumping at her, and the two ran up the stairs calling each other by the name the humans had chosen.


	11. Chapter 11

_—21 days since that night—_

"Hey Plato! Come outside!" Yelled Pouncival. He rolled his eyes and uncurled himself from Victoria. "Where are you going?" She asked, and she too stood up. "Pouncival wants me." They both exited the white mansion to find Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and some unknown black cat. "Look! Someone new to play with!" Pouncival exclaimed, and pushed the black cat forward to greet them. "Shadowpaw, Plato, Plato, Shadowpaw." He introduced, and then saw the white kitten behind her mate. "And Shadowpaw, this is Victoria, she's Plato's girlfriend, so no touchy." He laughed, as did the rest of them, but Victoria was a little unsure. "Where are you from?" She asked, not wanting to ruin her reputation as an accepting cat. "Oh, I've been around, travelling to many places. But I came across your Junkyard and decided to stay." He seemed decent enough. Even so, Victoria continued to hide her body behind Plato. It wasn't because she was scared, it was because there was something different about her. She had noticed herself in the mirror this morning, and had seen some changes in her body. She had thought to herself; perhaps I'm just maturing. She was not a young kitten, in fact she was almost a young adult. Plato too. Perhaps he was changing just as she was. "So anyway, wanna come to the Junkyard to play?" Cut in Tumblebrutus, and Plato looked to his mate. "Wanna?" He asked, for she had the final say (especially what happened three weeks ago). "Ummm, no thanks. But you can go; I'll just stay here for a bit in the sun." She flashed him a smile to let him know that she was fine with him leaving, so he gave her a quick, but loving, kiss and ran off to join the other three.

_—28 days since that night—_

"That Shadowpaw is really something! He knows all the best games and stuff." Plato had spent a lot of time in the Junkyard with Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Shadowpaw since he had met him, but Victoria was fine with it. She had her back to him, but her head was in his direction. "I know, you've mentioned that." She grinned, before turning her attention towards her own body. She looked down, her eyes screaming to look away from the additional weight on her belly. She shook her head; she didn't want to be fat. Her head flipped towards Plato once more as he asked her, like he always did, "Would you like to come with me to the Junkyard?" She had put it off long enough, there were too many changes and she was growing worried. "Ok, I'll come with you but I'm going to see Jellylorum." Plato grew worried. "What's wrong Victoria?" He asked, concern shown all over his face. "It's nothing, I just have some questions." She gave him a quick kiss and they were out the door.

* * *

"Hey Plato, is Victoria joining us today?" Shadowpaw asked, and in response Plato shook his head. "Nah, she's just going to see Jellylorum. I hope there is nothing wrong with her." Plato hated the thought of Victoria in pain. "Probably not. Come on, Pounce and Tumble are waiting for us!" And with that the two almost young adult kittens ran off.

"Jellylorum?" Victoria asked into the air, and was surprised to get a response. "Yes m'dear?" She asked, walking towards her. "I...I've been noticing some changes, and I'm getting worried." Jellylorum cocked her head and asked "What do you mean?" Victoria replied with this; "Well, about a week ago I noticed my body was changing shape. I've noticed I've been putting on more and more weight, and now look." She pointed to her enlarged middle, and then faced Jellylorum for the verdict. "My dear..." She began sadly. "You're pregnant." Victoria let out a gasp of surprise and almost fell over, but Jellylorum rushed to her aid. "What!? I...I can't be!" Jellylorum shook her head. "Yes my dear, you can be." She sighed, and helped Victoria sit down. Sitting next to her, Jellylorum asked "Have you told Plato yet?" Victoria knew that Jellylorum meant the night four weeks ago. "No...I wasn't planning to." Jellylorum looked at her in surprise. "I think he's going to know now." She pointed out, but was still surprised when Victoria disagreed. "He won't know...I'm hoping that they are his..." Jellylorum, still puzzled, continued to question the almost young adult. "What do you mean? For them to be his you've had to have...." Her eyes opened wide as Victoria gave a shy smile and looked down to the ground, twiddling her paws. Jellylorum shook her head. "Well, let us hope that they do belong to Plato." And with that, Victoria left the hospital.

She could not find Plato anywhere, but caught sight of Alonzo. "Alonzo, can I talk to you please?" She asked, and they both made their way to their secret place. "What is it Victoria?" He asked, surprised to see her since she had rarely appeared in the Junkyard for a couple of weeks. "Well...don't tell anyone this, but I'm pregnant." She paused, as she watched his eyes open in shock. "I know, I can't believe it either. I just hope that the kittens are Plato's..."


	12. Chapter 12

Plato and Victoria arrived to their human home together, and Victoria still had not mentioned the news. They ran up the stairs, and Victoria couldn't help but think that she was going to have a lot of trouble in the next couple of weeks. "Plato, I need to talk to you." She spoke as they entered their bedroom. "And I think you better sit down." So Plato sat down next to his mate. "I'm just thrilled to have you as my mate, and I wouldn't want it any other way..." Plato looked at her strangely, but let her continue. "You remember how..." She paused to find the right words. "You remember that night four weeks ago? When we...you know..." She stopped trying to tell him using those type of words. "I guess I'll just come out and say it..." Plato braced himself for the worse possible news. "I'm pregnant." Plato could see why she thought it was best for him to sit down, for he fell backwards off the pillow. "You mean..." "Yes Plato, we're going to be parents. Please say something." Plato was speechless as he picked himself off the floor, moving closer to Victoria. "I love you Victoria." He nuzzled her, and they both fell asleep cuddling.

_—35 days since that night—_

Victoria was growing larger by the day. A week had passed since Jellylorum had told her she was pregnant, and now Victoria and Plato were closer than ever. "Here, let me help you down the steps." Plato offered, and did his best to guide her down each platform on four legs (like the humans were used to). "Thank you Plato." She whispered, and finally reached the floor. She wasn't as fast as she once was, and followed Plato to tell the humans. Yes, she had decided it was time to let the humans know of her state. "What is it my darlings?" The female human asked her two cats. It was then she saw her pregnant white cat. "Oh my! Honey!" She called her husband, and he came running. "Look! Snowflake is pregnant!" The couple danced with joy. "I can't wait to have a houseful of cats!" The female said.

_—42 days since that night—_

"Come on Victoria, want to get some sun?" Plato asked his pregnant mate. She had been reluctant to leave her house ever since she had gotten bigger, she didn't want the Jellicles to know. Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Shadowpaw had visited, and had tried to get Plato to join him. No matter how much Victoria agreed he could go, Plato would not leave her side. Today, he made sure the coast was clear before helping the extremely large Victoria out of the enlarged cat door. The humans had gone to many lengths to help their precious 'Snowflake', even moving her entire bedroom to the ground floor. The pair of felines relaxed in their front yard, Plato cuddling his pregnant princess. The two were about to fall asleep when Pouncival and his gang appeared out of nowhere. "Platooooo! Come out and plaaaay!" They stopped short and Pouncival fell silent, as they crept towards the sleeping pair. Plato woke up and in turn woke Victoria, and the pair turned to the smiling faces of the trio. "Wake up sleepy hea-....WHOA!" Pouncival jumped back at the sight of white female. He pointed and the other two saw what he was staring at. "What did you do? Swallow a beachball?" Pouncival was in shock, and stopped speaking as he received glares from the couple. "So that's why you've been here? You've knocked up Victoria." He grinned moving closer, but out of their reach. "I feel for you Victoria, to have to give birth to his children." He teased, and she took a swipe at him. "Go away Pouncival." Plato hissed, cuddling up to Victoria once more. "Ooo! The whole clan is going to want to hear about this!" Shadowpaw said gleefully and ran off at full speed. The other two toms joined him, not even listening to the couple's protests. "No! Shadowpaw! Don't tell anyone." Plato called after him, but the black tom ignored them.


	13. Chapter 13

_—43 days since that night—_

"Come on Victoria, the tribe wants to see you." Pouncival begged through the window. Yesterday, Shadowpaw had told the entire Jellicle clan about Victoria, and now they all wanted to see her. "Do I have to?" Victoria whispered to her mate, for though she wanted to see Alonzo she did not want to see the others. "I suppose you'll have to sooner or later." Was his reply. The white young adult (for she was no longer a full kitten) sighed, and her mate helped her outside. "Come on! Hurry up!" Pouncival and Tumblebrutus dashed ahead of them, Tumblebrutus motioning with his paw. Victoria waddled (for her stomach was hindering her movements) with Plato helping her move, and the two kittens giggled to themselves. They had never seen a pregnant female before, especially one of their own, and were highly amused.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Demeter asked, giving the younger queen a hug. "You and Plato parents...It's so cute!" Victoria spent a few minutes talking to the other adults, until Jemima, Etcetera and Electra appeared. "Victoria!" Etcetera squealed and bounded to her friend. "You're looking good." Jemima said with a smile. "Thanks." She replied, though she was embarrassed at all the attention. She hated being the centre of attention. In the distance, she noticed the patched black and white tom, and excusing herself from the gathered clan she made her way towards Alonzo.

"Hey Victoria." He greeted, and the two moved off to speak alone. "Did you want everyone to know?" He asked, and laughed as she shook her head. "Well, these things can't really be kept a secret for too long." He indicated her enlarged middle. "Alonzo..." She began. "I'm planning to give birth at my human home. It's...safer..." She paused before continuing. "Would you be there for the birth? It would be just you and Plato, and I'm sure the humans wouldn't mind." Alonzo was silent for a moment or two, before a small smile appeared on his face. "Of course I will be there." And so the arrangement was made. She looked around the Junkyard for Quaxo once more, for even though he told her to leave she missed him. "Have you seen Quaxo?" She asked once more, for Alonzo always stayed in the Junkyard. "No, Victoria, I haven't." She sighed sadly.


	14. Chapter 14

_—61 days since that night—_

The white queen was in pain, her body curled up. "We're here Victoria, it's ok." Whispered Plato. Both toms, Plato and Alonzo, held each of the pregnant queen's paws. The kittens were arriving. Plato moved to the receiving end to see his kittens while Alonzo continued to hold her paw. She screamed out in pain as the first of her litter arrived...

"You're doing great Victoria!" Alonzo whispered, the tired queen had already delivered two healthy kittens. "Another one my love." Plato whispered as the third kitten emerged. The white queen fell back, exhausted.

Three small kittens lay on the blanket mewing. The first one, a male, looked like his father, though he had more brown on his body. The second one, a female, was completely black with a small white snip on her face. The third one, another female, was smaller than her siblings. She was completely white, the spitting image of her mother. The three found their food source and began to suckle from their mother, aided by Plato. "You did well my love." Plato leant down to kiss Victoria on the lips before she fell asleep.

**Ok, so if you've gotten to the end, thank you! Also, I'm in the process of writing the next story, and I have some ideas, but if you guys have any ideas please feel free to mention them, because I'm stuck at the moment. Please review so that I can improve for the next part; I won't know what to alter without you guys telling me.**


End file.
